Les devoirs d'un dominant
by azloon
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un Veela dominant et en tant que tel il doit obéir à des droits. Marquer son dominé, le dompté et ... le garder. Difficile à faire quand on connait le dominé. MPREG
1. Domination

**Disclamer :**_ Personnages et notre beau et magnifique Poudlard à notre chère et tendre J.K. Rowling a qui ont fait vivre des choses ... à ses pauvres personnages. _

**Rating :** _M ;)_

**Note :** _Cette fiction est une commande de ma chère et tendre __jessicalafee__, cette fiction est pour toi !_

_

* * *

**Les devoirs d'un dominant**  
_

**Première partie : Marquage**

**Chapitre 1 : Domination.**

Ils avançaient, silencieux, la brunette guidant le rouquin vers une tente où était leur meilleur ami qui avait eu la brillante idée de vivre reculer après les temps de guerre.

- Pourquoi s'est il installé ici ? Il aurait put venir au Terrier !

- Penses à son bien être, il a droit de se reposer, répondit en murmurant la jeune femme.

La brunette tapa l'arrière de la tête du rouquin qui fit une grimace. Ils ouvrirent la tente, tombant sur leur héro de Guerre, torse nu et endormit.

- Harry ! souffla la jeune femme en secouant le brun endormit.

Harry Potter ouvrit ses beaux yeux émeraudes pour tomber sur des visages souriants, heureux.

- Joyeux anniversaire, tonnèrent ses deux meilleurs amis en coeur.

Harry lança un Tempus, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, minuit et il s'écroula, inconscient.

**~ 9 Janvier ~**

Le trio Gryffondor se chercha un compartiment parlant joyeusement de tout et de rien avant qu'Hermione ne remette le sujet sur le tapis, parlant de sa toute nouvelle passion.

- Qui aurait pu savoir que les Potter avaient du Sang Veela en eux ! Il devait avoir une chance infime que tu en hérites et pourtant ... J'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque et j'ai appris grâce à l'arbre généalogique des Potter que c'était ton arrière, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grand oncle qui était un Veela de sang pur. J'ai calculé les probabilités que tu en devienne un et elle se résume à une sur vingt millions !

- Ce n'est qu'à moi que les emmerdes arrivent, opina Harry en voyant Ron rire s'exclamant qu'Hermione aurait vraiment dût finir à Serdaigle.

Hermione prit un air offusqué - n'ayant pas entendu les paroles de Ronald mais seulement celles d'Harry qui ne semblait pas voir sa chance - avant de blablater sur le fait qu'être un Veela était la meilleure chose qui soit, mais le concerné ne le pensait nullement. Sa septième année avait commencé depuis quatre mois déjà et il n'avait trouvé aucun compagnon ou aucune compagne. Il savait que l'espoir n'était pas anéanti puisqu'il connaissait des élèves de septième année qui étaient nés pendant les vacances de fin d'année. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter « si je n'avais pas été chez les Weasley, j'aurais pu trouver mon compagnon plus tôt » juste après, il se réprimandait pour cette pensée. Mais son instinct lui commandait d'essayer de plaire à tout Veela dominant potentiel, il voulait être choisit et ne le voulait pas en même temps. Il pensait en allant chez Ron, que l'ambiance de fête lui enlèverait cette morosité mais cela avait échoué. Pourtant, il avait passé d'excellente fête ! Quoique Ginny l'avait un peu trop collé, lui prouvant quelle ne serait jamais sa compagne, l'odeur qu'elle dégageait empestait. Et ce n'est qu'après qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait se lier qu'avec un dominant Veela et non avec un ou une sorcière.

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient enfermés dans un compartiment éloigné de plusieurs mètres de celui d'un certain Draco Malfoy flanqué de Goyle et Crabbe, allant et venant, marchant rapidement, rageusement dans le train cherchant L'odeur. Celle qui le fera frémir et lui attestera que quelqu'un allait subir ses pouvoir de domination. Plus il marchait vers le fond, plus il était certain qu'il allait dans la bonne direction - et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il avait déjà retourné tout les autres compartiments du train. Puis il La sentit. Ce mélange d'agrume et cette saveur de chocolat qui lui chatouillait agréablement le palais. Il ne l'avait pas sentit avant car elle était bien caché par une odeur exécrable qu'il savait dût à une trop grosse haine qu'il ressentait envers l'être. Ainsi il était possible que son compagnon ne l'apprécie pas. Il sentait aussi l'odeur d'un Veela non hérité près de son âme-soeur. la rage et l'instinct prit sur le sorcier, faisant foncer Draco Malfoy difficilement suivit par deux gorilles courant le plus vite possible - une vitesse très proche du six kilomètre heure dût à leur poids -, courant jusqu'au compartiment. Draco ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur trois Gryffondor ahuris.

- Malf ..., commença Harry avant de se figer en sentant l'aura prédatrice et l'odeur enivrante du Sang Pur qui le dévorait du regard. Oh, Merde !

Le trio Gryffondor vit sous leur yeux ébahis un Draco Malfoy transpirant l'envie de domination, ses yeux couleur plus métal en fusion que jamais !

Un ange passa, puis un troupeau de Cupidon dansant la macarena, suivit par un éléphant rose marchant comme un humain, trémoussant son popotin.

- Malfoy, dégage, souffla du bout des lèvres Harry qui avait subitement reprit vie.

Le Serpentard grogna fixant son regard à celui d'un certain rouquin qui semblait vouloir gober les mouches. Seule Hermione semblait avoir comprit. Elle se leva et se mit à la place de Ron, l'éloignant un maximum du fourchelang.

- Ronald n'est pas un mâle potentiellement dangereux pour ton union avec Harry. Il n'est ni Veela ni intéressé. la preuve est qu'il s'est laissé éloigner sans opposé de résistance.

Le Veela se calma et arrêta de grogner avant de déclarer :

- Weasmoche est un non hérité !

- Et tu sauras demain si il est un danger pour ton compagnon. Mais il me semble qu'Harry a formulé un souhait, répliqua la brunette l'intelligence exprimé dans chacun de ses traits.

Draco opina et sortit du compartiment non sens avoir lancé au Survivant :

- Bientôt tu seras marqué comme mien.

Quand le Serpentard fut sortit du Compartiment, les deux Gryffondor mâles, à l'Ouest se tournèrent vers leur meilleure amie, la fierté de leur maison, une jeune femme qui leur devait quelques explications.

- Draco Malfoy est né le 25 Décembre, soit il n'a eu son héritage de Veela dominant que maintenant. Avant que nous ne posiez la question : chez les Veelas, il y a dominants et dominés, vous le saviez. Les deux peuvent sentir leur compagnon quoi que les premiers soient bien plus sensible aux odeurs. Les ` Sang Purs ۯ Veelas comme les Malfoy ont de petits plus, comme sentir les non-hérités comme Ron. Soit les Veelas n'ayant pas encore 17 ans.

- Mais... mon anniversaire est demain ! s'exclama Ronald, ne remarquant pas qu'Harry riait seul dans son coin et coupant son amie.

- Et demain tu sauras si tu es un Veela dominé ou dominant et tu seras en mesure d'avoir un compagnon. Mais vous devez savoir, surtout toi Harry puisque tu es concerné par cela en ce moment même, les dominants marquent leur dominés, changeant leur odeur pour que les autres Veelas ne s'y approche pas ... Harry ?

L'interpellé éclata de rire.

- Sér.. ihihihieusement, Mal ... ha ha ha ... foy est né le ... pouah ... 25 décembre ? J'espère qu'il en a pas une petite le ptit Jesus ! Mouahahahahaha ! Avec sa tête et sa date de naissance, son père a pas vu l'arnaque ? Ha ha ha ... le cocu !

- Miony ? l'interrogea le rouquin.

- Jesus Christ dans la religion chrétienne est le fils de dieu et est censé être né le 25 décembre. Son père étant Dieu, Joseph le concubin de Marie la mère du petit, n'est pas le père et est donc par association cocu. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'histoire ! Et Harry, Jesus est brun dans toutes les représentations !

- Oui mais Malfoy a vraiment un visage d'ange, souffla Harry en soupirant. Quel injustice quand on pense que ce n'est qu'un gros con !

Hermione haussa ses épaules avant de continuer son monologue sur les dominants et les dominés Veelas, clôturant la précédente discution. Lorsque la jeune femme eut fini de parler, Ron était bouche ouverte d'effroi alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas avoir écouté un traitre mot d'Hermione. Il avait entendu le mot « marque » et pensait naïvement à une marque matériel, comme un tatouage. A l'appellation « changement d'odeur » il avait pensé à un changement magique d'odeur, rien d'inquiétant en somme. Malheureusement pour sa cruelle innocence, Ronald lui fit voir la lumière au bout du tunnel :

- Malfoy veut baiser Harry pour qu'on ne s'approche plus de lui ?

- B...baiser ? souffla le brun, ses yeux émeraudes écarquillés.

Hermione et son intelligence rivalisant avec celles des Serdaigles essaya de sauver la situation.

- Malfoy ne fera que ce qu'Harry souhaitera faire. Il va user de ruse, de vos pauvres hormones et va finalement concrétiser un lien avec Harry. Un lien physique mais qu'Harry appréciera forcément car il l'aura souhaité et que cela se passe toujours ainsi !

- J'ai peur Hermy, confia le Survivant.

Hermione assassina Ron mentalement d'avoir fait panisquer Harry. Et alors qu'elle allait le réconforter, le train s'arrêta. Poudlard était dans leur champs de vision mais avec tout ce rafu, ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

Ils sortirent du train et Hermione ainsi que Ron furent emportés par la foule qui les obligea à prendre une diligence différente de Harry qui se retrouva comme par hasard avec Draco Malfoy qui s'approcha de lui, prêt à l'attaque.

« Et merde ! » pensa Harry.

* * *

_Alors ? Cette histoire est dédicacé à Jessicalafee. :)_

_Vous avez pus remarquer que je n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'Hermione est intelligente, non ? Je l'admire cette fille !_

_Enfiin bref !_

_Reviews ?_

_Azloon  
_


	2. Proie ou chasseur

**Disclamer :**_ Personnages et notre beau et magnifique Poudlard à notre chère et tendre J.K. Rowling a qui ont fait vivre des choses ... à ses pauvres personnages. _

**Rating :** _M ;)_

**Note :** _Cette fiction est une commande de ma chère et tendre __jessicalafee__, cette fiction est pour toi !_

**RAR :**

_Kaylee_ : _Oui on est gâté entre ma fiction et celle de jessica. En réalité, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé quel fic je pourrais écrire sur papier alors qu'on était en vacance et donc loiiiiiiiiin de l'ordinateur. Elle m'a commandé cette fiction et de son côté à écrit la sienne. Et la posté ! J'ai décidé de poster la mienne après la sienne. :) J'espère que cette fiction te plaira énormément. Je ne sais pas, mais en tant que Veela, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Draco autrement que dominant alors que dans d'autre fiction je n'ai aucun mal pour cela. _**Merci surtout que tu es la première reviweuse !**_  
_

_Amandine : t'a arnaqué ma chère vieille mégère ! Tu n'es pas la première ... POur te répondre, tu m'as énormément manqué, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ! *larmes aux yeux* Toi qui m'avait tellement aidé avec Voldy ! OUIN ! Si tu aimes les fictions de veelas, tu sauras servis. Je te conseille (oui je fais de la pub) la fiction Moi le Veela de Jessicalafee. Tu vas te rattraper ? Je suis pressé de lire tout cela ! J'ai fini Faded Rose tu imagines ? Je suis the best ! ;) J'écris aussi Animal Link où je vais bientôt écrire la suite, je suppose. Tu pourras comparé ! :) Moi aussi je t'embrasse très fort ma chewie. Enfin ! Tout n'est pas magnifique et ne le sera pas avec Dray tu le sais bien, je suis sadique avec mes persos *rêve de Snape* hum ! Pardon, moment d'égarement ! :) Ron & Harry ? Tu sauras tout ici. Mais saches que je tiens énormément à toi et je serais honoré que ma déesse de review reste longtemps près de moi. J'ai hésité sur les paroles de Harry sur le 25 Décembre mais finalement je l'ai mis. Si tu as apprécié, j'en suis heureux d'avoir bien choisit. (tu es la première à me parler de ce passage) Tu veux des papouilles ? Moi aussi ! Tu m'en fais ? Quoique je préfère les massages... HS, je sais ! Pour ce qui arrivera ... je te laisse découvrir. Tu n'as pas perdu la main sur les longueurs de reviews ! Tu as juste divisé en deux. XD Et moi, les longueurs de réponses ? Je trouve que j'ai pas trop perdu la main finalement. Kiss & enjoys._

_Ano Nym : Un pur plaisir de te recevoir de nouveau dans mes reviews ! :) 25 Décembre, ma pure invention mais cela m'arrangeait alors ... ^^ Harry pur et innocent ? Moi je dis ... pas si sûr !  
_

_

* * *

**Les devoirs d'un dominant**  
_

**Première partie : Marquage**

**Chapitre 2 : Proie ou Chasseur ?  
**

Sa main de couleur de perle voyagea dans les airs avant de se poser sur sa cuisse. Il resta de marbre, préférant faire croire à de l'indifférence plutôt qu'au sentiment de panique intense qui le ravageait. Il savait ce que dominé signifiait et la peur d'être la proie du dominant à ses côtés le terrifiait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été face à Voldemort le jour de la bataille finale.

- Tu pourras fuir, Foi de Malfoy, tu ne m'échappera pas.

Cette promesse fit frémir de peur et d'excitation le Gryffondor qui sursauta en sentant la main de Draco Malfoy s'aventurer plus près de son service trois pièce.

« Ah ! Mauvaise idée ! » Paniqua le brun.

- Drake ! Ça te dérange pas si je ..., fit un certain Blaise Zabini, s'arrêtant de parler, la bouche ouverte.

Ses narines frémissaient alors qu'il sentait Harry qui était bien plus déboussolé encore, la main de Draco faisant des aller et retour de son genou au haut de sa cuisse.

- Tu as reçu ton héritage il y a tout juste quelques semaines et tu trouves déjà ton compagnon ! J'ai dix-sept ans depuis Septembre et je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre la main sur un compagnon, bougonna le métisse se joignant au deux autres, la diligence avançant enfin.

- Ce n'est pas au dominant de trouver son dominé ? l'interrogea Draco, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Cette expression sur le visage laissa Harry hagard. Depuis quand le Serpentard avait une apparence humaine ? Voire sympathique et ... convivial. Mais une question lui effleura l'esprit, le réveillant.

- Zabini, comment tu as su pour Malfoy ?

- L'odeur des dominés ayant comme prétendant son compagnon est un peu changé. Le ` meilleur ´ de l'odeur du prétendant est ajouté à l'odeur du dominé, attirant les autres prétendants ayant soif de défi.

- Soit mon sort n'est pas scellé ? Je ne suis pas obligé d'être avec Malfoy.

Un Malfoy grogna alors que Zabini se grattait la tête.

- Non ton sort est scellé ! souffla Blaise en regardant du coin de l'oeil son meilleur ami.

- Mais j'ai cru que ...

- Tu as mal cru, répliqua Malfoy, tendu.

Les conversations se finirent à ce stade et pourtant Harry savait que tout n'était pas fini. Les yeux brûlant de Draco lui donnaient raison. Mais, à son grand soulagement, plus aucune parole et caresse ne furent échangé jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Là, il quitta les deux Serpentard qui partirent dans une longue conversation.

Le survivant se dirigea vers la Grande Salle puis vers la table des rouge et or, prenant soin de ne pas laisser ses yeux dériver jusqu'aux vert et argent.

- Toujours vivant, vieux ? l'interrogea Ron essayant de chasser son inquiétude pour son ` frère.´

- Sans Zabini, je serais mort sous les essais de Malfoy.

Alors Harry raconta tout à ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione eut un regard remplit d'intelligence tandis que Ron semblait choqué.

- Zabini ? Dominé ?

Le rouquin tourna un regard choqué vers le métisse qui parlait à voix basse à Draco Malfoy, cherchant discrètement son Dominant, ayant de plus en plus peur de n'être pas assez bien pour que son âme-soeur existe ou veuille se manifester.

- Je pensais qu'il était plutôt dominant, souffla Ron.

- Là n'est pas le sujet, fit Hermione. Quoique Blaise pourrait être un bon exemple à suivre. Harry tu pourrais ainsi savoir comment réagir. Blaise est né de parents sorciers dont une mère Vélane.

Le brun opina avant de faire part aux autres d'une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps.

- Les Veelas et Vélanes ne sont-ils pas censé être blonds platines à la peau pâle ?

- La mère de Blaise est Vélane mais non son père, elle a transmit le gène. Ainsi, Blaise est Veela mais non un ` Sang Pur ´ comme les Malfoy. Voilà pourquoi ils sont d'une telle blancheur.

Harry et Ron furent une fois de plus éblouis par les connaissances de leur amie avant de quitter la Grande Salle et rejoindre leur dortoir pour s'endormir, des questions pleins la tête. Surtout pour un certain rouquin qui ne savait pas ce qu'il serait le lendemain. Proie ou chasseur ?

**~ 10 janvier ~**

Ronald Weasley, le plus grand glouton que la Terre eut porté, se leva une envie plus forte que la faim le taraudant. Il s'habilla plus rapidement qu'il ne l'eut jamais fait avant de courir dans les couloirs flairant L'odeur depuis la Grande Salle. Il s'enfonça dans les cachots, n'ayant aucune peur le taraudant, seul la soif de le voir lui brûlait les entrailles.

Il s'arrêta devant un tableau où un homme d'une blondeur époustouflante y siégeait avec un magnifique serpent.

- Laissez moi passer s'il vous plait. Mon compagnon ! Je dois le voir !

L'homme du tableau le dévisagea. Il vit les yeux dilatés du rouquin, ses narines frémissantes, ses poings serrés avec force, sa mâchoire crisper, ses muscles saillant, prêt à l'attaque. Un jeune Veela dominant non éduqué sur sa nature.

- Son odeur ? demanda le tableau curieux se rappelant l'arôme de son dominé sur lequel il avait toujours un oeil.

- Vanille des caraïbes avec le goût de la chantilly surmonté d'un peu de chocolat.

Le tableau laissa Ronald Weasley passer, pensant qu'il y avait toujours du chocolat ou du gingembre, aphrodisiaque !

Ron fonça sans hésiter vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année avant d'ouvrir la porte violemment, réveillant en sursaut des Serpents aux baguettes accrochés à leur main, brandit. Toutes pointés sur lui.

- UN LION ! AUX SERPENTS ! hurla un Serpentard en voyant Ron continuer à avancer vers un de ses camarades.

- Baissez vos baguettes idiots ! fit Blaise en sentant l'odeur du dominant se déposer sur la sienne.

Blaise se leva, demandant au Gryffondor de le suivre. Ron le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Il l'agrippa et le serra contre lui, sentant l'odeur de son dominé mélangé à la sienne. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Serpentard le menace de sa baguette.

- Lâche moi et contrôle ton dominant ! Et surtout ... SORS DE MA SALLE COMMUNE !

Ronald reprit le contrôle, s'écartant subitement du serpent.

- Je ... je ... oui.

Ron courut hors des cachots, se réfugiant dans la Grande Salle où les premiers réveillés petit-déjeunaient déjà. Il était excité et pressé de se retrouver avec Blaise tout en étant terrifié par tout cela. Définitivement, il était le chasseur et la proie.


	3. Pacte & trahison

**Disclamer :**_ Personnages et notre beau et magnifique Poudlard à notre chère et tendre J.K. Rowling a qui ont fait vivre des choses ... à ses pauvres personnages. _

**Rating :** _M ;)_

**Note :** _Cette fiction est une commande de ma chère et tendre __jessicalafee__, cette fiction est pour toi !_

**RAR :**

_Amandine : Tu n'as pas apprécié que j'écrive en gros que t'avait arnaqué ? *snif* Grandit ? Tu me demandes si j'ai pris quelques centimètres d'où ? *sourire pervers* De toute manière la réponse est non ! :( J'ai pas grandis. Mais je t'avais pas dis ma taille alors ... Mouahahahahahah ! Sinon j'ai 15 ans. Dis moi que tu n'en as pas dix-neuf ! *snif x2* J'ai une confession à faire... *roulement de tambour* ze ... (t'aime mouahahahahaha) Non s'était pas ça ! Muahahahaha ! Non, en faite je voulais dire que j'aime bien quand tu me taquines. - je suis maso. Sérieusement, ma soeur peut te le confirmer. (jessicalafee, l'auteur de la fic que je t'ai recommandé est ma soeur et non une amie, mais je ferais tout de même passer le message) Pour Voldy, comment oublier cette leçon ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je devrais attendre pour tes reviews ? :'( J'attendrais ! Toute ma vie si il le faut ! *pose dramatique* Tu veux Harry et Draco copulant partout ? C'est tout à fait faisable. Mouahahahahahah ! Snape ? Snape ! *ronronne* Snape s'est ... (pas mon idéal masculin ! Rassure toi ! Pouaf ! XD) Snape est à moi ! C'est mon perso préféré de la saga, je l'idolâtre, enfin bref ! Tu tiens plus à moi ou à mes fics ? (mouahahahaha ! Tout dépendras de sa réponse ! Mouahahahahah !) Ton nouveau titre est Muse de la Review ! Oui Lucy (mouahahah !)us ^^ Bon, lucius cocu, c'était le but de toute cette mascarade sur le 25 Décembre. XD Tu me fais des massages et des papouilles où ? *sourire pervers* ('scuse ! Hormones ! XD) Je suis certain qu'entre Voldy et Dray tu auras choisis notre mignon peroxydé *bave*. Pour la chasse aux dominés, c'est bien plus tard et pour le scellage de vie à la toute fin de chapitre. ^^ Je crois qu'en faites cette suite répond à toutes (ou presque) tes questions ma chère. Bon j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Ton prochain titre sera : Ma Muse. Voui ? Bisous et oui, tu as battus ton record de longueur de review et moi de rep ! ^^ Bisous. Jtm._

_Ano Nym : Je suis heureux de t'avoir reconnu ! ;) Pour le tableau, la réponse et ici ! Descend quelques lignes et tu trouveras. :) Pour ce qui est du vol d'Harry. J'ai imaginé mais pas dans cette première partie. Je veux changer des autres fictions. Ainsi je désire qu'Harry soit piqué à un autre moment. Mouahahahahahah ! Enfin, tu verras. ;) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, cela fait plaisir._

_Enjoys !  
_

_

* * *

**Les devoirs d'un dominant**  
_

**Première partie : Marquage**

**Chapitre 3 : Pacte & trahison**

Draco-je-suis-un-emmerdeur-de-premier-ordre-voulant-dominé-le-Survivant-qui-est-héro-de-Guerre-et-donc-qui-se-laissera-probablement-jamais-faire-aussi-facilement-Malfoy riait comme un idiot depuis déjà un quart d'heure. Des Serpentard s'étaient plaint à propos d'un Gryffondor qui avait eu la finesse d'ouvrir sauvagement la porte du dortoir, vite sortit à la suite du grand Blaise Zabini. Il avait alors mené l'enquête et avait apprit que Salazar avait voulut donné un coup de main au dominant qu'il était en le laissant passer. Ainsi, le blond, en tant que meilleur ami et Préfet-en-Chef est partit rejoindre Blaise pour lui demander des explications. Et depuis qu'il était au courant que le dominant de son meilleur ami était Weasley, il riait comme un dératé surtout en apprenant comment le rouquin avait surgit tel un boulet de canon dans la pièce, les sens à l'afflux.

Soudain son rire se coupa alors qu'il voyait une possibilité d'entente avec le rouquin pour arriver à ses fins. Ainsi il aiderait Weasmioche (NDA : ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, je dis bien Weasm**i**oche !) a avoir Blaise dans son lit et en retour le rouquin Gryffondor l'aiderait à marquer son doux dominé. Il pourrait toucher sa peau brûlante, la sentir, la mordre, faisant perdre de cette innocence au Gryffon, lui donnant cette odeur mentholé qu'on tout les marqués. Hum !

- Attend, un sourire machiavélique, ton sourcil gauche levé et ton nez plissé avec grâce et distinction, une idée qui me sera déplaisante t'a traversé le peu d'esprit que tu possèdes, souffla Blaise en grimaçant se demandant se qu'il avait fait dans une vie antérieur pour hériter d'un tel ami et d'un tel dominant !

- Tu ignores encore à quel point tu regretteras de m'avoir donner cette information mon cher, répliqua Draco.

Le blond quitta le métisse, se mettant en chassez pour trouver le rouquin. En chemin, il se demandait comment s'approcher et se faire assez apprécier pour le pacte. Oublier les surnoms comme Weasel, Weasmioche, Weasmoche et compagnie ainsi que les insinuations sur sa pauvreté - cela allait beaucoup lui couter, Harry avait intérêt de lui tomber directement dans les bras - et peut-être même ... l'appeler par son prénom ?

Quand Draco le trouva seul, sa décision était prise.

- Ronald, l'appela t-il.

- Malfoy ? Que me vaux des paroles aussi respectueuses ?

Draco eut envie d'applaudir le Gryffondor pour avoir réussit à formuler des paroles bien plus compliqué que `Ronald a faim ! Ronald veut nourriture !´. Il pourrait presque trouver les mots agréables dans la bouche du rouquin - bien évidemment tout était dans le presque.

- Mon meilleur ami, Blaise, m'a parlé de l'accident de ce matin et je trouverais juste et même censé que l'on salie. Non en tant que Serpentard à Gryffondor ou encore en tant que Weasley à Malfoy. Mais plutôt en tant que dominant non lié à dominant non lié. Nous voulons la même chose. Soit marqué nos chers dominés.

A l'annonce du marquage sur compagnon, les yeux azur du rouquin prirent une teinte dangereuse, maritime.

- Je pourrais aussi t'apprendre à avoir le contrôle sur ton esprit dominant. Mais cela est réciproque. Je t'aime pour Blaise, tu m'aide pour Harry. Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu, dit Ron en serrant la main tendu de son nouvel allié. On commence quand ?

- Quand tu auras répondu à ma question. Comment cela se fait-il que l'on ne t'a pas éduqué en tant que Veela ?

- Je ... , commença Ronald. Mes parents l'ignoraient, on été certain qu'aucun sang Veela n'était dans le nôtre. Dans les arbres généalogiques de notre famille il n'y en a aucune mention.

Draco opina et les deux jeunes hommes partirent discrètement ensemble sans voir que Blaise et Harry avaient justement tout entendu. Les deux adolescents qui s'étaient retrouvés tout deux au bon moment par pur hasard, se regardèrent et se serrèrent la main en signe d'accord. Ils allaient se serrer les coudes pour en faire baver au maximum à ces crétins qui semblaient certains de pouvoir les avoirs comme des débutants. Ainsi commença la nouvelle année. Ron allait souvent au cour de Draco, apprenant à calmer le Veela qui ne voulait que prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, soif de proximité. Ainsi, ils s'étaient arrangé avec les professeurs et étaient à chaque cours aux côtés de leur dominé. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient été que Harry et Blaise eut parlé de l'histoire à tout les professeurs qui avaient été très compréhensifs trouvant incroyable que les dominants veulent autant les manipuler. Ainsi, ils acceptèrent de `faire payer´ chaque erreurs du dominé à son âme soeur.

En cour de métamorphose, Blaise lança par `inadvertance´ le sort du perroquet sur un Harry Potter qui se retrouva avec le bec de l'animal à la place du nez.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Ne pouvez vous pas vous empêcher de déconcentrer Monsieur Zabini ? Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous avez quémandé cette place et vous n'arrivez même pas à empêcher un simple sort de métamorphose d'atteindre Monsieur Potter ! Vous écopez Messieurs de deux heures de retenus pour comportement inadéquate en cours. Monsieur Zabini, amenez Monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie.

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours étaient ainsi. Ils avaient fait chacun bien plus d'heure de retenue cette semaine que dans toute leur scolarité réunis.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! siffla Draco. Les professeurs se liguent contre nous ou quoi ?

Une lumière s'alluma dans les esprits des deux étudiants qui étaient devenu étrangement amis.

- Harry et Blaise sont au courant, firent les dominants en coeur.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? interrogea Ron.

- C'est toi le Gryffon dans l'histoire ! Un peu de courage.

- Mais c'est toi le Serpent aux bonnes idées !

Draco eut un sourire flatté avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

- Il est bien connu que les plans des serpents ne fonctionnent jamais !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'engueulaient, rejetant la faute sur l'autre. Puis vint leur compagnon qui s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Mimi Geignarde était définitivement une grande espionne.

- Première leçon pour essayer de nous plaire, essayez la franchise, commença Harry. De plus, je n'ai pas apprécier de perdre mon meilleur ami car il restait sans arrêt avec mon prétendant pour des plans foireux comme chaque Serpentard - à part Blaise, étrangement - savent les faire.

- Je suis en accord avec Harry, continua Blaise, j'espère que vous avez compris que vous aviez dépassé les bornes quoi que ce fut assez marrant de vous voir récurer le sol tout les jours pendant des heures, mais ... Draco, tu me manques. Les conversations que nous avions me plaisaient. Je pense que c'est pareil du côté d'Harry. Depuis quand n'avez vous pas parler à vos meilleures amies de la jante féminine ? Hermione et Pansy sont un peu délaissé non ?

Draco et Ron se dirigèrent vers leur meilleure amie, commençant de réel discution avec chacune d'elle. Pourtant, les dominés virent qu'ils leur avaient encore coulé un regard de convoitise.

- Blaise, je peux te poser une question ? demanda le Survivant.

- Quoi ?

- Mon sort est-il vraiment scellé ?

Le métisse hésita. Harry avait une décision à prendre et il pensait réellement qu'il choisirait la même que lui.

- Tu peux finir avec un autre Veela mais tu risques d'être malheureux. Un âme soeur est ce qui est ... c'est les personnes faites pour nous ! Et il faudra comprendre si le Veela avec qui tu es te quittes pour son âme soeur. Alors ... ton sort n'est pas scellé. Tu peux choisir entre un Veela qui risque de te quitter pour son âme soeur ou Draco.

- Je ... je choisis Draco, souffla Harry en fixant le métisse.

- Comme j'ai choisis Ron.

* * *

_Azloon : Vilà !_

_Severus : Mouahahahahahah ! Je suis le meilleur !_

_Azloon perplexe : Tu n'es pas encore dans la fic mon chou._

_Severus : Mais j'y serais ! Mouahahahahahahahaha !_

_Draco : Cela ne lui va pas le rire machiavélique ! C'est du made in Azloon !_

_Harry : Chut Drake ! Il payera les droits d'auteurs ainsi ! Mouahahahahahahahah !_

_Azloon tend la main vers Harry et Sev : Allez, payez !_

_Reviews ? ;)_

_Az'  
_


End file.
